The Master of Tides
by HeroofFire101
Summary: Doctor Who AU and Moby Dick crossover, Lindsey Stirling involvement included. Based off of Lindsey's new video Master of Tides and music and a Field Band show called Moby Dick. Aye aye Captain Stirling! Rated T because of River Song and The 11th Doctor. Warning: I never read Moby Dick, so bear with me. Tell me if I get things wrong please.
1. Prolouge

The Master of Tides.

Prologue

A/N: I got inspired by Lindsey Stirling's **Master of Tides **music and video, and the Victor Marching Blue Devils 2014 field band show Moby Dick, like Captain Abhab. Lindsey is in the same universe as Moby Dick and also an alternate universe for Doctor Who, where The 11th Doctor and his wife River Song are captains of the Mighty Ship T.A.R.D.I.S. They have four children (I know, timebabies, as you people call them), two daughters, two sons. Me, strangely, Nick, Jamie(most original, right), and Abigail (The concepts of alternate universes, weird). Also in this universe, you might think I'm strange but this is my mind so DON'T HURT ME, Lindsey has a daughter, a three year old daughter named Audrey Stirling. Audrey's dad is another musician, you guess who. Anyway, Lindsey Stirling is a captain of a merchant ship called **Spontaneous Me **and her crew is her tour crew in our universe. God, I'm weird. And I am on her ship to learn from her. Please don't hurt me, and please review.

* * *

In the seas where the great white whale Moby Dick roams with the whaler Captain Abhab, there was a captain, a musical captain, known around the sea as the Master of Tides, the one who defeated Neptune, the king of the sea, and defended her crew from the deadly sirens. It was said that she plays a violin, and dances while she plays, and whenever someone passes her ship, she plays for you and dances too. Her signature style of music was magical, if you ask someone who has listened to her. They say, that whenever she plays, beats come like magic to the listeners. And they say that her whole crew dances along to her music. So if you are lucky enough to meet her and be offered a spot in crew, well, that's what happened to me. Taught by the best two captains of the sea, the Doctor and his wife River Song, (My mother and father.) I was offered a spot in her crew because I defended her from pirates while she was in town. Fighting skills taught by River, and I am able to pilot a ship thanks to the Doctor and River, though River was a better teacher and pilot, mother loves to show off to father. And I know how to freerun (A/N: Assassin's Creed anyone?). So I'm messed up. As one man once said, Time changes us. _Fantastic!_What craziness can I get into?

* * *

A/N: How I do? I'm incorporating Assassin's Creed in this because it is cool. So are bowties. And fezzes. I promise the story's better than this prologue. And also, please tell me if I got something wrong. Criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 1: Start of the story

The Master of Tides

Chapter 1

A/N: I noticed that there is no fan fiction for Doctor Who and Moby Dick crossovers so I may have to move this fiction somewhere I don't even know where. I'm weird. Pick out the song titles in this fic and the references to Assassin's Creed and The Legend of Zelda too and review if you ever read this. May also need a beta reader...

* * *

"Hannah! Get up!" I heard someone at the door to my quarters on the **Spontaneous Me **waking me up, startling me and making fall out of the bed.

"AH!" I said, slamming into the floor, "I had the night watch last night! There was nothing, not any pirate, no danger! My predictions never err!"

"Well at least your up." Captain Lindsey Stirling said on the other side of the door, "When you're ready, Meet me by the wheel. My daughter is waiting for you to tell her a story you promised her."

"Damnit! I said I'll tell her a bedtime story, not an naptime story." I said, running around my cabin getting my weapons. My hidden blades, with a hidden gun, a straight doubled edged sword on my back and my throwing knifes and red knife belt/sash, jacket with white hood attached, and a gun. Blame my mother for that, mother loves her weapons. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said, opening my door. I noticed that she left. So I jumped up and grabbed the banister from below and used it to propel myself up and did a somersault in the air and landed perfectly on the top deck.

"Show off. You know that there are stairs leading up to here." Lindsey said, rolling her eyes at my entrance.

"Oi, you should try it sometime. It's harder than it looks. That took me a few weeks to get it right. The first few times I fell flat on my face. Nicky and Jamie laughed at me and I punched them right at their noses. Mother understood that what they did to get those bloody noses and dad, well, he found out and got one too." I said, being rude-and-not-ginger as dad gets sometimes.

"Did you give that bloody nose?" She asked, confused.

"No, it was my mother who gave him the bloody nose. Deserved it too, by the way." I answered back, "So, what do you need?"

"First, tell Audrey that you promised to tell her a story at bedtime, then, go up in the crow's nest and be on lookout. I don't want any suprises. Someone will relive you later of the duty. Now go!" She ordered me, and I jogged down to go find three-year-old Audrey.

* * *

"Audrey, where are you?" I said out loud in the thresholds of the ship, "You can't hide from me forever." I heard giggling coming around the corner, so I smirked and closed my eyes and activated my eagle vision. Eyes flashed golden and I saw greys around me and blues lines on the floor and one gold one standing out. I followed the golden line and found the little girl's hiding place. I deactivated the eagle vision and saw her little blue eyes looking right at me. I said, "Oh where, oh where has my little charge gone. If I don't find her soon, her mother will get mad at me." Hoping to draw her out, "Oh, there she is!" Grabbing Audrey quickly. "Got you, you little monster!"

"Awww, you found me. You used your special vision to find me! That's cheating!" Audrey Stirling cried out, clearly upset that I found her.

"Actually, it's not cheating when you are so hard to find!" I shot back smiling, "Your mother told me to find you."

"So are you going to tell me a story about your parents?" She asked, hoping that I would tell a story to her at that moment.

"No, at your bedtime. I couldn't do it last night because I got stuck doing the night watch!" I answered when and why I couldn't do it last night.

"Why?" Audrey asked innocently. God, she persistent.

"Because your mother trusts me to protect you the best I can." I answered back, skimming past the real reason why Lindsey put me on night watch.

"OK! No night watch tonight?" Audrey said happily.

"Yep, no night watch tonight." I said.

"YEAH, STORY TIME!" She shouted.

"Hey, not so loud." I said, putting her down, "Now run along and tell your mother where you were. She would like an explanation why I wasn't in the crow's nest soon."

"Okay!" She said, running to the upper deck to find her mother.

"Now for the crow's nest." I said to myself. Great, another opportunity for Audrey to get hurt.

* * *

"Sweetie, you know that hiding from Hannah every time she comes looking for you keeps her from her duties, right?" Lindsey calmly asked her daughter. She was annoyed that I was not up on lookout quickly as she thought it would take me to find her daughter on the ship.

"Yeah." Audrey answered brightly.

"And she does a very good job at protecting you, but must you do this every time?" She asked again.

"No." Audrey answered, now a bit solemn.

"So give her a break from playing hide-and-seek with you all the time, OK?" Lindsey said, being slightly suggesting that Audrey calm down on the hiding from me game she was playing every time that I look for her.

"Ok." Audrey said, being a bit sad about how she was acting.

"Now don't act sad, It's great that you're trying to have a bit of fun on this ship. You bring smiles to the crew" Lindsey said, patting her daughter's head, "Go ahead and find something to do."

Audrey nodded and ran off to somewhere, while I was waiting to tell her my side of the story.

"I used my eagle vision to find her. But she is getting better at hiding. Hiding behind some barrels, with only her eyes peeking out." I explained to her.

"Thank you, now please get up to the crow's nest." Lindsey said. I nodded and ran to the pillar where the nest was.

"Geronimo." I mumbled and ran up the pillar and grabbed a ledge. I climbed up all the way to the crow's nest. I looked around at the open sea, searching for anything out there. 16 years of life, and still the view is beautiful from up there. First time I've been up in the crow's nest, I was five and finally with my mother and father after 4 years of living with my grandparents on land. I climbed all the way up by myself and with no help from mom nor dad and I saw everything from there. Remembering my parents reaction to my actions, dad was dumbfounded and mom was smiling. An impossible feat from a five-year-old with two impossible parents. Known around the seas as the Doctor and his perfect psychopath wife River Song. Two brothers and one sister, all of them younger than me. Nicholas, 14 years old, and Jamie, 12 years old, and 8 year old Abbigail. My hair is brown with blonde and red highlights, with the Doctor's manic grin and River's facial structure, tall even, a good 5ft 7in height, and blue eyes. Nick's hair is a dirty blonde, about as tall as me, maybe even taller, also with blue eyes. Jamie, a lighter blonde than Nick with blue-greenish eyes, and little Abby, curly bright ginger hair that she got from our grandmother, Ameila Pond, and blue eyes. All of us, stubborn as both of our parents, though my personality is more violent than my siblings. And I am uncontrollable as some of my parent's enemies found out the hard way. Thick Heads. Almost no one knows about the truth why I'm so protective for my siblings and my friends on this ship. Only the captain Lindsey Stirling knows why. And that's the reason why she chose me to be in her crew. I'm a warrior, a hero to my friends, and most of all, a kind soul.

But I know what it feels like to burn. Make me angry, and you get another side to me. A damaged side, one that has seen so much, death and people in pain, driving me to be someone who can stop the pain and make them feel better and safer. That's one reason why I was chosen. I protect the innocent from the guilty, just a like an assassin would against a Templar, only without the death and killing involved. No more, no more.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, a completed chapter. Background knowledge, humor, adventure, and angst. Who knew that I could create a complex story all within my head. This is so much better than telling the story by mouth.


	3. Chapter 2: Fun and Games

The Master of Tides

Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I see that you readers like this story so far. As you can see, this story is going to be mostly based on some characters from Doctor Who, because lately I've been reading some Doctor Who fanfics and I somehow image them with me and Lindsey Stirling, with 8 different sets of memories running through our heads. I blame myself for that, because in my head I have weird way of incorporating the real world with 5 different games and tv shows; The Legend of Zelda, Poke'mon, Spectrobes, Doctor Who and the Assassin's Creed series. Wait, I have to get on with the story! Here it is, the second chapter of our story. I also do not own Doctor who nor Moby Dick, and Lindsey Stirling is a real person in real life, which I have never met myself, I only watched her videos on her two channels. I wish I could meet her in real life and see her live in concert. Watch out for Captain Jack Harkness. He will appear later in the story, but I have no idea how.

* * *

I was up in the crow's nest for about 3 hours. I timed it, since I'm very good with time. Then one of Lindsey's crew, Stevo Jones, came up and signaled me that the captain wants me for something. As we traded places, I heard him mumbled under his breath joking that the captain was a 'rare breed' of violin player. I just rolled my eyes and climbed down, ok more like jumped down but I couldn't do a leap of faith because there was no haystacks nor flower beds around and I couldn't, just, dive in the water because how was I going to get out. Anyway, I got to the deck and ran to find the captain at the usual place, at the wheel.

"You summoned me, master?" I joked as I came up to her.

"Stop it. You are just as bad as her." Lindsey lightly scolded me for it.

"What, my mother? No, I'm as bad as my dad" I said in a mock british accent.

"Sometimes you're as bad as him, sometimes you're as bad as your mother. And stop with the accent. You're horrible at it." She lightly scolded again.

"Blame Captain Jack Harkness. He's the one you should be worried about. He's the one who 'babysat' me. I'm lucky that I only impressed my accent from him. Not Grandmum's Scottish or Mom's accents, I know how she acts when she's around dad." I slightly complained about the infamous Captain Jack.

"Moving on, can you please find Audrey again? She's wandered off somewhere and no one's seen her." She said, sighing about her daughter's knack for trouble.

"Told you that she's been getting better at hiding. Probably hiding in plain sight, I reckon, my fault, because of what I do sometimes. She must have notice that I do hide in plain sight when I'm investigating something." I said bringing up the earlier conversation.

"Just go find her. I don't want her to be hurt." She sighed, pointing me to go find her.

"Ok." I said somberly, knowing that a three year old can get herself in trouble, Thanks Abby.

* * *

I looked at where the golden trail led me in my eagle vision. The ammo storage. Great, memories of Abby replaying in my head. Abby running off to explore our parent's ship, The T.A.R.D.I.S., and ending up in the ammo storage area (mothers' insistence, dad was totally against having weapons of board. Absolutely livid about it) and causing a small explosion in there. Black soot covering her face, tear streaked. She never went down there again. I don't want that happening again, even to Audrey. I sighed and followed the gold trail leading to the little girl.

"You really shouldn't be down here." I said to Audrey, startling her, "My little sister came down here on our parent's ship when she was your age and accidently set off a small explosion and now never goes down to the ammo storage because of it."

"But why?" She asked me.

"Because Abby ended up covered in black soot and was crying when we got to her." I explained, "Your mother told me to find you."

"Ok, because now you could play with me, right?" Audrey said, running up to me.

"Only if your mother does not have anything for me to do." I said, rolling my eyes and picking her up, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Found her!" I said to Lindsey as I walked up to her.

"Good. Where did you find her?" Lindsey asked me.

"The ammo storage." I said simply.

"What! Audrey, I told you not to go in there! It is off limits! You know that!" Lindsey scolded Audrey, wide-eyed.

"But I wanted to see it!" Audrey cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you wanted to see it, but you could get hurt from down there. I don't want you to get hurt, Ok?" Lindsey said, patting Audrey's head in response, not wanting a tantrum from her.

"Anything else you want me to do, Captain?" I interrupted, hoping to steer Audrey away from the current topic.

"Keep Audrey out of trouble." Lindsey simply said. I nodded and looked at Audrey, who was in my arms.

"So, what do you want to play?" I asked her, smiling.

Audrey thought and thought, and then said, "The Castle."

"Well alright we'll play Castle." I said, happy about her choice.

* * *

The Castle game, as Audrey puts it, is a game where she can be anything. In reality, the Castle game was a wooden miniature castle which I made for her entertainment with little figurines I carved out of wood so she could act scenes out. It started out as a little game that I could play with her, and it grew into her favorite game. Each time you play it, it changes. The story would be different, but it would go on for hours and hours. I started out giving her stories about the figurines and then she started to create her own characters after time. What started out as 7 figurines has evolved into 50 figurines each with their own story. The first 7, were based off of my mother and father, Grandparents, and three others, namely Captain Jack, Donna Noble, and Clara Oswald. I added along the way Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, and my brothers and sister. I helped act out the Doctor's adventures in space and time with a carved wooden police box that was the bluest of blues, big and little at the same time, brand new and ancient, and stolen from his own people. I gave the little girl three different doctors, the ones I called the 9th, 10th, and the 11th, with their different personalities but yet, the same man. She loves those stories my father told me. Only it grew in ways I didn't expect.

"So, what is the story today, Audrey?" I asked, opening the door to her room, where the game was set up.

"An adventure involving the spikey haired doctor." She told me.

"A story about Sandshoes? Ooo, there's a lot. How about one with Donna Noble?" I said with a manic grin. She smiled and nodded her head. I liked calling the 10th Doctor Sandshoes. And Pinstripes. Dad did not like how he ended his story. Nor Donna's.

I set up the game/story and told the story about The Doctor and Donna and the Planet of the Ood. Afterwards Audrey fell asleep. I put her to bed, cleaned up and left the room.

* * *

"She is asleep, Captain." I said as I walked up to Lindsey.

"And good timing too, because we are going be passing a ship soon, and I don't know if it is pirates or something else." She said, worried.

"I'll check." I offered. She nodded in agreement to do so, so I ran to the front of the ship and I pulled out my telescope. I pinpointed the ship and looked at the flag. "The flag is no Jolly Roger, but no friend of yours, nor mine. In my special sight, they're gray. Innocent. But I don't know. Maybe someone new?"

"Steer, you flamer." The Captain ordered me, calling me my nickname, which I earn myself, "And try not to hit the other ship."

"Ok, but in my defense, they hit us first last time. I was obliged to retaliate." I defended as I took over.

"Just drive." She said, as she ran down the stairs to grab one of her violins. The intention was to play some music for the other ship as we pass by. Last time it happened, the other ship hit the side of our ship. I, being the hothead I am, hit them right back, only to earn a yell from everyone and a shout fest from the captain. I told them that it was right to hit them back because they hit us first. No one could see my logic why I did so.

I shrugged at her remark and shouted, "Full Sail! Let's give the oncoming ship a treat!" The crew cheered and brought out Gavi's piano and Drew's drums (A/N: Don't ask why Drew has his drums onboard, I don't know either. And I'm writing this story!) for the two other musicians on board. It's a rumor that Lindsey chose them because of their musical talents. And they are completely loyal to her, as of all of the crew. They are also very hilarious.

"Ok, let's just hope that they like music." Lindsey said as she walked out onto the deck, bearing her black violin called 'Nero'. She quickly tuned it while I piloted our ship to the other ship. We didn't expect it to be a whaling ship.

* * *

A/N: Great, I'm now doing a little snippet from the actual book Moby Dick. I might just skip it because I will have no idea how do it. Maybe once I FINALLY read Moby Dick I'll do it as a flashback. Review please.


	4. Chapter 3: Thickheaded

The Master of Tides

Chapter 3

A/N: I did skip the whaling ship. I have never read Moby Dick, so bear with me. If you noticed that I mention Captain Jack Harkness last chapter, good for you. I don't know why I like Captain Jack, maybe because you can kill him over and over again and not worry about guilt. I don't own Doctor Who nor Moby Dick. I like River Song because she is awesome.

* * *

After we passed the whaling ship with confused expressions on all our faces. After a while, I broke the silence and said, "That man was searching for a WHALE!? THAT BIT OFF HIS LEG!? A madman..."

"That...was...weird." Lindsey simply said, still staring at the ship, "Why did you break the silence, Hannah?" Turning to me.

"I don't like the silence." I said meaning two different things at the same time, "The Silence brings back bad memories that I wish I could forget. No ducks in a duck pond, no geese squawking in Venice, just...silence. Silence, Doctor, Silence will fall." With a far away look in my eyes, glazed over.

"Crap, not again." Lindsey said, noticing the look on my face. She went up to me to break my trance. "HANNAH, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Right in my face.

"AHHHHH!" I shrieked, "DON'T DO THAT! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!" Snapping out of my daze.

"Well at least you're back here, not lost in memories." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I hate you." I quoted my mother saying to my father sometimes.

"No, you don't." She said right back.

"You're right." I shot back, smiling, then loudly said, "Ok, what are we going to do now. Anything?"

"Get back to what you were doing before." Lindsey ordered everyone, then turned to me and said, "You, with me. Erich, take point." Grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the wheel. She half-dragged, half-pulled me into her office. "What is wrong with you?" After she closed the doors.

"They hurt me when I was 10. They hit me in the back of the head while we were docked. Woke up with a splitting headache. They tortured me to get to my parents." I quietly said, shuttering at the memory. Lindsey realized that I was talking about the notorious pirates The Silence. "And they're still out there." I somberly said.

"Thank you for sharing that but could you focus on other things, please, like be on lookout again?" She said.

"Anything to get my mind off the Silence." I agreed as I walked out the door.

The captain just shook her head, and said to no one in particular, "Today's not her day." And looked at the spot I previously occupied.

* * *

"My turn, Stevo." I said, motioning that I came up to take over the lookout, "And really, 'Rare Breed' of violinist? Have you been sneaking looks at her or something?"

"What, no, no! I meant that in good way!" He stammered, embarrassed that I actually overheard it.

"I didn't tell her, so you're lucky that she didn't spot you. Don't try again because she might see you. Though I think that is a good compliment." I said, giving him my opinion.

"It was a joke." He stammered again.

"Oh, Stop it. Just get back to work. And not a word!" I playfully said, pushing down his head.

"Aye, aye, captain's apprentice." He said, using a term for my position.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at him, and he scrambled down in fear of me. After he got down, I said to myself, "Well then, time to go to work." I looked around the open seas for ships or land, for when you see seagulls, you know there's land. You always hope that it is a proper port and harbor. Being raised on land for 4 years really makes an impression on you, even if you are barely on land for the rest of your life. You can always look forward to being on land. Even now I miss my grandparents, because grandma waited for my dad for a long time to find her first born daughter, my mother, while granddad is a medical doctor (A/N: There are no nurses in the high seas. I got that from Pirates of the Caribbean). I was up there in the crow's nest for about 2 more hours when Pete Styles came up and relive me of the duty. I then went to find the captain.

* * *

I was walking in the hall of the ship where the sleeping quarters were when I heard the laughing. I was confused, so I followed the sound. When I found the source of the laughter, it was coming from Audrey's room. The door was open a crack, so I looked in. Audrey was showing Lindsey the story I acted out for her in the game we played earlier.

"And Donna was like, 'We are not married!' and the Doctor stuttered 'What? We're not married.'" Audrey telling her mother the story.

"And which Doctor is that?" Lindsey asked her.

"The 10th Doctor." I said, drawing attention to myself, "He was cheeky, slim, and a bit foxy, and rude-and-not-ginger, while Donna was rude-and-ginger. Those two were best friends." I sat myself down on a chair. "It was fine and dandy, until the day the Earth was stolen, then Donna had to forget. But that's another story for another time, little one."

"Why so sad, Hannah?" Audrey asked me, seeing the look on my face.

"Because the Doctor was reminded of what he did to his own people that day. And was named the Destroyer of Worlds by Davros, Creator of the Daleks. All in all, a very bad day for the Lonely God, the last of his kind. He was reminded of what he lost so very long ago. He basically went mad afterwards, did some things very bad to time, tried to rewrite a fixed point in time. No ones meant to do that." I solemnly said, summarizing that day and afterwards.

"Audrey, don't push it. She might not want to talk about it." Lindsey said, trying to avoid me yelling at Audrey from pushing my buttons, "She was reminded of something she doesn't want to remember today."

"Thank you for that. Now, Donna. Stubborn, rude redhead, says what's on her mind. Doesn't mind talking back to the Doctor, though she can be blunt." I said. Audrey just looked at me and then back to Lindsey confused. "Three year olds. Knows that something is wrong but doesn't know what it is. You, Audrey, are just like my sister Abbigail when she was your age, though had less supervision than you. She got away with a lot more things than you back then. No one has found out who hid my mother's favorite gun to this day, though I have my ideas who did it."

"You completely changed the subject again." Lindsey sighed.

"Oi! Rude..." I cried at the comment.

"You're rude!" Lindsey shot back.

"Well I'm rude-and-not-ginger!" I shot back, "And I'm acting like my dad again, am I?"

"Yes." Audrey and Lindsey said together, then looked at each other and laughed at my reaction.

"Audrey, you never met my dad!" I cried at the little girl.

"Well mother says you do act your father, so there!" Audrey said, crossing her arms in a very River way.

I gave her a look and said, "You are a little, adorable, clever monster. I wonder why I have so much fun with you."

"'Cause you do." Audrey shot back.

"Ok, that's it! Tickle Fight!" I proclaimed and I got up from the chair dived down at Audrey, grabbing her before she could run and started tickling her.

"S-s-stop, it t-t-tickles!?" Audrey gasped out, trying to constrain her laughter and failing miserably. Lindsey just rolled on the floor laughing at our antics.

"NEVER!" I cried out, laughing for the fun of it. It went on for about a few minutes more when Lindsey decided that Audrey had enough.

"Hah!" She said, tackling me to make me stop. I looked at her, smiling.

"Well that's one way to make me stop. Didn't expect that, but it is effective." I said, then bursting into laughter. They both joined with me. Then the ship took a hard right turn, making all three of us tumble into each other. "Who's driving this thing!" I cried out in bluntness, pissed at the driver who made our fun end.

"Erich." Lindsey simply said, scrambling to get up. Both of us followed her out to the deck. "Why did we turn hard right, and who allowed this!" She shouted, fuming. I looked out to sea and tapped Lindsey on the shoulder, to get her attention.

"Uh, Captain? They had a pretty good reason why they did so." I said, my voice going a bit higher than normal. I pointed to a ship in the distance," They didn't spot us. We're coming in behind. Lindsey, they're pirates. The worst ones. The Silence." Recognizing the flag that flew above the ship, "Run." The captain nodded, scared, and ordered the crew to work.

"Why are we running, Hannah?" Audrey asked me.

"Because we can't fight them. We can only run. It's me they want. River Song's daughter. The Doctor's daughter. The Daughter of Time." I solemnly said, dreading them, "We can only run. We'll never survive them. They'll kill us and brainwash you to kill my father. To prevent him ever reaching Trenzalore."

* * *

A/N: I'm very bad at cliffhangers. But here's the good part: they never catch us, because they never noticed us. Next chapter will involve going into a harbor with a past involving River Song and the Doctor. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: End of a Day unlike any other

The Master of Tides

Chapter 4

A/N: Great, the silence appeared. I won't go in detail what they did to me now, and well, you must already know what they did to River if you actually watched the TV show. In short, the previous chapter ended with the first appearance of the silence and they haven't spotted us, so in conclusion, we escape them without them knowing that we saw them. I don't own Doctor Who nor Moby Dick. If I did own Doctor Who, River would appear more.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, we finally ended up far away from the Silence , but still on course to our destination. It was for a shipment of medicine to a port town named Fair Haven.

"I absolutely hated that." I muttered to Lindsey after we sailed out of sight of the pirates, "Being reminded of the same damned memory twice in one day. Horrible day this turned out. When are we landing in port?"

"In the next day or two. Hopefully nothing exciting will happen until then." Lindsey said, patting me on the back consoling me, "I'm sorry."

I looked at her kindly and said, "Thank you, but this is not my day today. I'm going to my room. Don't stop me, it's 7 in the afternoon. I'm hungry."

"Being rude again." She pointed out, "And how do you know what time it is?"

"My internal clock is always right." I cockily said, walking towards the sleeping quarters, "And I know that I'm rude! Hah!"

"I don't know how she does that, always knowing what time is it. And correct predictions for any danger for the day." Lindsey sighed.

"I heard that! It's like a double-edged sword, one end is that you know what to expect for the day, and the other is like a curse, knowing if you get hurt." I yelled, with very sensitive ears, "And I had it for my whole LIFE!"

"Well that explains a lot." Stevo said.

"What?" Lindsey said, confused.

"W-what?! Nothing!" He said, running away from the captain. Everyone just looked at him run off, then shrugged. Then the crew went down to the gulley for food.

* * *

I was in my room went someone knocked on the door. I said, "It's unlocked. I'm trying to carve another hilt for a sword."

The captain opened my door and said, "Why another sword hilt? You already have a lot of swords."

"I like swords. They are like an extension of your arm." I said, eyeing the hilt, "Why are you here?" questioning curiously.

"Why did you say that your 'internal clock' is right?" Lindsey asked.

"I can always tell what time is it." I explained, "And I also get confusing visions of the future. And before you ask, I can barely control it. Lately I am getting visions of me with a newborn. And I don't understand it."

"And when does it take place?" She asked, questioning my vision.

"About in 2 to 3 years, when I'm eighteen." I answered, "I've been having this glimpse since last year. I-" And I was rudely interrupted my Audrey.

"MOMMY! THE CREW'S FIGHTING!" She cried, running towards Lindsey. We stared at each other and then we both shouted, "WHAT?!"

"I'm on it!" I said, running out of my room with none of my weapons except for the left hidden blade. I never leave myself unprotected. I also know how to use it. "Come on, Allonsey!" I cried, motioning Lindsey to follow.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Allonsey. French for 'let's go'. Come on!" I yelled back, and Lindsey followed right behind me. I ran outside, jumped down the stairs using my free running skills and heard the screaming and the cheering coming from the mess hall. _CRASH_! I ran into a door. "Stupid place for a door! Captain!"

"Right behind you." She said hurrying up to me. She turned the doorknob fully but the door didn't open. "Hannah, it's jammed!"

"Get out of the way." I said, getting into the stance to break the door. I ran into the door with my shoulder, trying to force it open. It didn't open so I did it over and over for 4 times. On the 5th time, it finally opened as I crashed through. No one noticed me. "Can I?" I asked quietly. Lindsey nodded and I screamed, "JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF SANITY ARE YOU DOING?" The clamor stopped and everyone looked at me. I looked over to Lindsey and motioned her to speak. She nodded and walked up in for of me.

"Why were you guys fighting." She asked.

"It was all in good fun, captain." Rob from London said.

"No fighting on this ship between any of you. London Rob, that goes double for you." She said. Lindsey then left the room with her daughter, who was still crying. I just smiled and grabbed some food and walked out.

* * *

After I ate, I willing went up to the crow's nest and looked at the stars coming out. I always did like looking up at the stars. I heard a door open and close down below. "'Though the man up above might say hello, expect no love from the beast below'" I said out loud, "I still don't know the meaning of those words, but the stars are beautiful tonight. Jupiter's aligning with Saturn quite nicely, don't you think." As I turn around to look down. The captain looked up at me startled.

"Audrey, bedtime story, you promised." She finally said after awhile.

"One day I will show her the stars. And maybe, in another lifetime, I traveled the stars in a blue box. Do you feel that you've lived another lifetime long ago, 'cause I do. The universe is big, infinite even." I said, looking back up at the stars, "Maybe there is a blue box out there, containing a traveler and his companions, traveling across the universe. There are some days, which I feel that there's nothing to do with my life, like there's something more to this life which I lead than it seems. But this is just me, talking, making no sense at all."

"What do you mean?" Lindsey asked.

"That's this is the slow path which I must take. One time, or another, everyone must die. Everyone dies, but we're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one." I said.

"Enough talking about death, you've got a bedtime story to deliver." She said, ending my mantra about death and stories.

I laughed and said, "I get it, I get it. I will tell the bedtime story." Climbing down from the crow's nest. "And, I think, it's going to be a good one." Saying this as I walk by her towards Audrey's bedroom.

* * *

I silently open her bedroom door and said, "Hey Audrey, are you awake still? I still have to tell you a story." The light was still on and the little girl was sitting on her bed, waiting. "You are acting like the girl who waited for 14 years for the Raggedy Man to come back, and she is my grandmother. How about a story involving my grandma Amy, granddad Rory, and my parents?"

"Yes, please." Audrey quietly said.

"Ok, how to begin..." I said, thinking of a time oh so very long ago, "I was five years old, living with my grandparents, waiting for my father to come pick me up to take me on adventures. Nick was 3 then. My mother came by, bearing in her hands my newest baby brother, Jamie, who was almost 1 year old. She came to drop off Jamie and pick me up, because I was already trouble for grandma and granddad and they couldn't control me. Anyway, mom was telling grandma Jamie's birth story when, all of a sudden, my madman of a father, came crashing through the window and tumbling into me. I starting laughing and mom and grandma was yelling at dad for crashing through the window. Dad was trying to explain the reason why he crashed when granddad came into the house and saw the damage. He was so angry at my dad that he went and got one of his roman swords to chase dad with. And within all that chaos, I was laughing at my family's antics, because I knew it wasn't my dad's fault, it was his luck. Finally, when I stopped laughing, I went up to mom and said that it wasn't dad's fault, someone pushed him in. Mom made everyone stop what they were doing and things calmed down afterwards. I left with mom and dad the next day. And that's the end, little one."

Audrey's eyes were drooping slightly, so I tucked her in and said goodnight. She was asleep when I turned out the light and left the room. Closing the door, I put my back against it and slid down to a sitting position, sighing. It had been a stressful day for me, and I wanted to unwind, so I got up and sat myself on the edge of the ship, legs dangling between the railings. It was so peaceful, I didn't even noticed Lindsey walking up to me.

"So, what time is it now, apprentice?" She said right beside me. I turned to her and looked up.

"9 at night. Why?" I asked.

"Sleep." She simply said. When she said that, I realized that I was tired. I got up and thanked her for reminding me, then I got to my room, and I got to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I lied. I will do the harbor scene next chapter. I spent WAY too much time on the sword-hilt carving scene. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Finally, Land and nightmares!

The Master of Tides

Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, I promise I'll do the port scene. I have a few elements from certain games included in this, so if you could spot them, good for you! And side note, I do have Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, but I just got it and never even started it. I haven't even finished Assassin's Creed III! I do not own Doctor Who nor Moby Dick. Bear with me. Suggestions are helpful, and I will only stop this fiction if the ACTUAL Lindsey Stirling sees this and reviews. NO FAKERS, OR I WILL QUESTION IT! THERE! I GOT MY POINT ACROSS!

* * *

_I was running. Running in a library. A flash of red, brown, and blonde passed by me. The shadows, count the shadows, stay in the light. Spoilers. Run, Hannah, RUN!_

I gasped awake, trembling from my dream, wait, scratch that, my nightmare. What is that place? A library, no The Library! That place is called the Library, but why do I see it so clearly now, when I was younger it was so confusing and unfocused. All of time and space...Wait what am I talking about!? Why am I thinking about time and space? Why-

"WAKE UP!" A loud shout came from the other side of my door, "WAKE UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I DIDN'T LOCK IT!" I shouted back. A quiet 'oh' came from the other side, and they turned the knob. It was the captain.

"Why didn't you hear me? I knocked 5 times." She asked me.

"Uh, The Library...shadows...all of time and space?" I slowly said, still not quite there, "It started again, the nightmares."

"What nightmares?" She asked, prying for answers.

"Feedback...bad eyesight...wake up in middle of the night...stronger every time when it comes back...the nightmares, the never ending nightmares" I mumbled, clutching my head.

"What?" Lindsey said, confused at my mumbling.

"THE NIGHTMARES, THE NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARES! They last from days to weeks on end. Then they go away, and I'm fine for a few months or more, then they come back with a vengeance, stronger than before." I said, "And there is an, um, effect? I get a disadvantage when I get these nightmares. My eyesight gets bad. I can't see far, and that is important on a ship, to see far. When these nightmares got to the point when I can't see when I was younger, dad went searching for a way I could function. It took him a couple of weeks to find a solution, so when he finally found one, he brought back these." Pulling out a pair of glasses(A/N: Like from our times, but with adaptive technologies.).

"Glasses?" She said, dumbfounded.

"They adapt to my worsening and gaining of nearsightedness." I explained, "I still don't know how he got them, but they work. He told me to wear them whenever the nightmares start, so since they started today, I have to wear them." Putting them on.

"The nightmares are that bad?" Lindsey asked, trying to put it all together in her head.

"Yea." I groaned, "And the worst has yet to come."

"There's more?" She asked.

"I will scream myself awake, saying nonsense words and I have in the past been clingy to my mother. But I think that this time is going to be the worst and the clearest it has ever been." I said, getting out of bed, "I see it so clearly, in detail. I'm in a place called The Library, a planet-sized library. And there are shadows, flesh-eating shadows. Fear the shadows. And there's more, but I rather tell my dad this and all of it."

"Well get ready, because it is expected that we land in port today or tomorrow." Lindsey said, leaving my room. I started getting ready for the day, including my glasses. After I was dressed and fully weaponized, I went to get some food.

* * *

"Why are you wear glasses, captain's apprentice?" Stevo asked me when I got out to the deck.

"My eyesight's off. It will be off for a few weeks, so GET USED TO IT!" I shouted at him, frustrated that everyone was asking about my glasses.

"Ok, ok." He waved it off. I just growled and made my way up to the crow's nest. I wanted to get off this ship for a few days, just because of my nightmare last night. When I got up there, I sat down.

'I wish dad was here. He'll know what to do. He always does.' I thought to myself. I started humming 'The Parting Glass' because I wanted to calm down. I thought about my nightmare, hoping to find out its meaning, when I heard a squawk above me. "Huh?" I said, looking up. There was a seagull above me. "Where there's seagulls, there's land." Pulling out my telescope. I saw a port in the distance. Finally, somewhere to dock. "LAND HOH!" I yelled down to the crew above. They cheered about the news and the captain started barking out orders. I looked down to Lindsey, and she motioned for me to come down. I took the risk of jumping from the crow's nest and rolled onto the deck beside Lindsey, spreading out my impact from the fall.

"Hannah! You could of hurt yourself." She protested, but I put my hand up and shook my head.

"Whenever I spot a port from up there, I jump and safely land, like I just did. Reason why mother tried not to have me up there when we were a day or two away from a port." I said, smiling, "I understand her logic why she did so, but I freerun, so I do it anyways. Good practice for it."

As the ship pulled up to port, I grabbed a rope to help tie the ship to the dock, thus not allowing it to float away. When we got closer to the dock, I jumped out and swung down to the wood. "GERONIMO!" I cried while swinging down, "That never gets old!" I ran to a pillar sticking out and quickly tied the rope while pulling in the ship into port. After I tied it down, I made the extra rope into a nice coil so that no ne could trip on it.

"Nice and neat. Now no one can trip on this rope, Captain!" I said, as Lindsey looked down at me while the rest of the crew was getting the gang plank to help get the merchandise off the ship. When they finally got it, Lindsey walked down to the dock and up to me.

"Shall we go find our customers?" She asked me. I nodded and Lindsey led the way.

"Um, Captain?" I asked, noticing the lack of activity of the port town, "Aren't there supposed to be people out and about at this hour. There's like, no one here."

Lindsey looked around and said, "I agree. How are we going to sell the merchandise?"

"Let's ask the locals." I cheekily said, then shouted, "HEY, WE'RE JUST A MERCHANT SHIP! WE CARRY MEDICINE! WE'RE NOT PIRATES, WE'RE THE **SPONATOUS ME**. PLEASE WE MEAN NO HARM!"

"Was that really necessary?" She asked me, lightly punching my arm playfully.

"Hey, I needed to throw my voice so everyone could hear me. And look, it worked." I said, noticing people were starting to open shutters to look at us. One man saw us and said:

"A-are you sure you're not pirates?"

I looked at Lindsey giving her a look, and she said out loud, "No, we're not pirates, why?"

"The S-silence were here only yesterday. They wanted to loot us." He said, "The wanted to kill all of us."

I, being truthful, said, "I've met them, and I survived."

"WHAT?!" More people shouted, surprised that I lived through the Silence's terror.

"They caught me, but I escaped with the help from my parents. Hard to believe that it was about 6 years ago." I explained, "They wanted me to be a weapon, to kill the man called the Doctor, just like my mother."

"Wait, who are your parents?" The man asked me, walking out to meet me and Lindsey.

"The Doctor and River Song." I said.

"Ooo, we've met them. River blew up three building: The General Store, The Ammo storage, and The tavern. Last time she has been here, was about 17 years ago." He said.

I stood there, shocked, then it came clear in my mind. "Wait, WHAT!? This is Fair Haven, THE Fair Haven! They told me stories about this place, and in my mother's defense, those building she'd blown up, they were not her fault. She was just there at the time. Last time my mom and dad were here, mom was with me! Ooo, this is fantastic!" Smiling with pure delight of being at the place that mom told me in their stories.

"Don't mind her, she's not as bad as her mother. I've met her, and she was delighted that I chose her to be my apprentice." Lindsey said, referring to me, "Trouble only follows her, she doesn't look for it. Now, who here ordered the medicine that we carry for this town.

The man standing in front of Lindsey said, "That'll be me. Scott Banks, Governor of Fair Haven, at your service. I ordered the medicine delivery, under the discretion of the richest man in Fair Haven. Doesn't know about this shipment, mind you. I'm warning you to stay out of his way."

"What if he comes to us?" I asked, intrigued about this man.

"Then protect yourselves." Scott answered.

"If he hurts Lindsey or anyone on our crew, I'll show him who should be scared of. He will not hurt anyone under my watch." I scowled.

"She will." Lindsey assured the Governor, "Now, can we have some help unloading the medicine?"

He nodded and he went off to collect some volunteers to help get the shipments off the ship.

* * *

A/N: I will include some more references to other videogames in this Fiction. And if any guard members read this, shout out to them. Please review!


	7. Chapter 6: Conflicts alot of Conflicts

The Master of Tides

Chapter 6

A/N: Here you go! Another chapter! I learned something about Moby Dick! The whale destroyed the the ship and into pieces. HeroofFire101, Shut up! OK, I will! Adding more references from other games. I do not own Doctor Who nor Moby Dick. I liked the Ponds, but really Moffat? River has no full brothers or sisters? You, sir, are rude.

* * *

We walked to the ship to unload our shipment of medicine. Along the way, I said, "I never did like medicine. Most of it are just knockoffs."

"And how do you know that?" Lindsey questioned.

"Granddad. He's a medical doctor. He is very reliable when someone gets sick." I explained, "He's kind and compassionate, and very patient. Dad calls him the Last Centurion, who waited over 2,000 years outside of a box, protecting his one true love. Another nickname dad gave granddad is Rory the Roman. I've seen him go in Centurion mode, withdrawing all of his emotions and become a killing machine."

"I would love to meet him, your grandfather." She said, kindly smiling, and when we got to the ship she ordered the crew to start unloading the shipments.

I ran up to help them, since I'm very strong. I once broke a large boulder with only my fist, and it didn't even hurt. The crew opened up the hatch and I jumped down. I started to pick up the crates and I placed them on the deck. It started to pile up and I said, "REALLY?! Isn't anyone going to help me move these crates out of the hold and onto the docks? Move it, people!" The crew ran to do it and I sighed. "Bastardos." I mumbled under my breath in Italian. The crew started singing a sea shanty and I growled at them, for I didn't want to hear it. I started yelling at them in Italian to move it and stop singing. I'm really picking up on languages, because dad claimed he could speak baby, much to mom's dismay.

Lindsey was talking to Scott Banks about the payment while this display was happening. When we finished getting all the crates out of the hold and onto the dock, I went up to Scott and Lindsey. I said, "Ok, we're done unloading the crates. Where do you want them?"

"By the end of the docks. There will men at the end to take them to where they need to go." Scott said.

"Stevo, Pete, you two take the crates to the end of the dock. There will be men there. Ask nicely to help you." I ordered them. They nodded and went to work.

"Ok, this is the first of three shipments we have coming in. In the next day or two the two other shipments will be coming in. One is the Ward Express," Scott said, as Lindsey began to smile, "And the other one is, oh dear, The T.A.R.D.I.S.."

"What!? My parents ship is coming! Awesome!" I said smiling brightly, "I get to see my parents again!"

"They won't be coming here for another day or two, thankfully." Scott said, "So, Lindsey, I hear that you are called The Master of Tides on the high seas? Care to play for entertainment of all?"

Lindsey said, "I'll be welcome to. Just let the other two musicians get their instruments off the ship and on land. They'll love to play for you and the town. We love performing."

"Alright then, I'll tell everyone except for the richest man here in Fair Haven that there's going to be a performance soon." Scott said, walking off to do so.

* * *

"Alright, who wants some music much to the dismay to our lord and master?" Scott joked, and the whole town laughed, "Then play away, Captain Lindsey Stirling!"

Lindsey nodded and started playing **Electric Daisy Violin **while dancing, as she always does. I hung around back, watching out for the richest and snobbiest man in town. I didn't notice a green-haired young man walking up behind.

"This is...different." He said right behind me. I jumped and turned around to face the man.

"Who are you, and for the record, Lindsey is VERY good!" I immediately defended.

He laughed and said, "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying that this...spectacle... is different and much more lively. I'm N, who's the woman playing?"

I was taken back of what he said and I thought, 'Wait, he said his name was N. That's a weird name, well, Rivers' a weird name, but I feel that I know him...from somewhere else, but I've never met him before today. Why do I feel like I know him from before?' and then I answered back, "Captain Lindsey Stirling, of the Ship **Spontaneous Me**. I'm her apprentice, well, at least, that's what everyone calls me. My name is Hannah, Hannah Song."

"Well she's very good, as you said." He said, smiling at me, "Why did she come here?"

"We are shipping crates of medicine to Fair Haven. We unloaded them earlier. Now they are safely stored away, I hope." I explained, as of matter-of-factly, "And here's a question for you. Who is the richest and meanest man here in Fair Haven?"

"Uh, he's-" N started to say when a loud yell cut through the music.

"WHY IS THERE A SHIP HERE, AND WHY IS A GIRL PLAYING A VIOLIN?!" A older, green-haired man yelled at everyone, even Lindsey.

I quietly said to N, "Let me guess, your father. Easy to tell, as you look somewhat like him. I can already tell that I hate him." With no emotion. N started stuttering, and I shushed him. "Ah, Let me handle this. I'm River Song's daughter." Acting like that was the best thing in the world. I walked up to him and shouted, "Oi, what's the big idea? Everyone was enjoying the music until YOU came along! Why's that?"

"Well, for your information, LITTLE GIRL, I absolutely hate the sound of music, especially the violin." He said in rebuke. I make a face in shock, horror, and insult.

"I'm no little girl, I'm River Song's daughter. You just insulted me and my friends. I'm the worst person you've ever met. I survived the Silence, and I know I'm weapon, one that can stand judgment upon you. And I...will... hurt you if you hurt my friends." I shot back, pulling every single ounce of River in me, threatening the rude man. He just laughed at my display.

"You are petty, little girl. You're no weapon." He said, then introducing himself, "My name is Ghetis, and I am the ruler of the town."

'I know that name. I hate him! He hurt me and my friends, for I am the Hero of Truth!' I thought, remembering something from somewhere I don't know, and I pressed the trigger on my left hidden blade and lunged at him, face full of fury. "YOU'RE NO RULER! YOU'LL USE YOUR OWN SON JUST TO GET YOU WHAT YOU WANT! I BEAT YOU ONCE, AND I'LL BEAT YOU AGAIN! FOR I AM THE HERO OF TRUTH! HEAR ME! I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! HEAR ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled at him in his face, saying things I've never said in my life, things that never happened in this world but in another world entirely. Lindsey, Drew and Gavi pulled me off of him while I struggled against them. "Let me at him! He hurt me and my friends, that BASTARD! I remember him trying to kill me, but he couldn't because I could never die! Hah!" I said, saying things that never happened. I was absolutely livid about my fury against him.

Lindsey held on to me and said into my ear, "Hannah, you've never met him. You don't even know him. Why did you say things that never happened?"

"Because I remember them!" I cried, "I remember the pain, the torture, the regeneration! I remember everything he did to me and my friends! I was 15 and...and...these are things that...that...I don't know. But...I remember them. Why?" Looking up at her, hoping for an answer.

"I don't know either, so calm down, Hannah, calm down." She said, holding me down. I stopped struggling and she looked me in the eyes, "Look at me, Hannah, why are you so angry?"

"Because he wants to rule the world." I said to Lindsey, who let me get up but she did hold me back, "But that's impossible, right Ghetis? You can't rule the world because of people like me, huh, someone always standing in your way. You are just as bad as those bloody Templars, aren't you? You're a Templar, and I am an assassin. You're like Rodrigo Borgia, and I'm like Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I will always stand in your way. Victori Aquilli Assassini, bastardo." Smirking as I claimed that he was a Templar.

Ghetis just brushed off his coat and said, "Harphm. You are more annoying than I thought. I may see you again, when you're not pissed off. N, go home. You should not be with influences like her. Violin girl, go home too." And with that, he turned and stalked off.

"Why you little..." I growled, as he walked off, "Don't you insult my friends, you asshole!" Struggling against the captain and the two other musicians holding me back, trying to prevent me from seriously hurting Ghetis.

"I hate my father." N simply sighed. I stopped struggling and looked at him, So did Lindsey, Drew and Gavi.

"What?" Lindsey said, confused, "No one should hate their fathers."

"He steps on everyone here. Whenever I try to make friends, father doesn't allow me to. Hannah, you're the only person who talked back to him and threaten him." N explained his view.

"I get that from my mother. She loves to argue, especially with my father." I cheekily said, "Now will you please let go of me. I understand why you did, but I remember him doing something to me that never happened in this lifetime." They let go of me because of my statement. "Thank you." Brushing off the dust on me, "Now N, if I'm the only one who will stand against your father, then I deserve to be your friend. Fair enough that I tell you about my mother and father, so tell me about your family. Any siblings?" I asked.

"I have two foster sisters, both very kind and caring. They kind a raised me." N answered.

"That's nice. I have three younger siblings, two brother and a sister. My father is the Doctor and my mother is River Song. Where's your mother?" I said.

"Dead." He solemnly said.

"I'm sorry." Lindsey said.

"It's ok, I never knew her. She died in childbirth with me." He said.

"I'm sorry, and you are forgiven, always and completely forgiven." I said, remembering the words from my dad.

"Mommy, where are you?" Audrey said, with another crew member.

Lindsey laughed a little and said, "Right with Hannah, sweetie." Audrey saw us and ran to Lindsey.

"Mommy, I missed you. Where were you? Some of the crew and I heard shouts from the ship." Audrey rambled to Lindsey.

"That was Hannah." Lindsey said to her daughter, "And guess what? Your daddy is coming here soon, in the next day or so."

"Daddy? YEAAAA!" Shouted the little girl.

"Sorry, but I'm not following this." N said.

"Oh, yea, right. Audrey is Lindsey's daughter. I have yet to meet her father. She only tells me that he's another captain of his own ship, and he is also a musician. I wonder how your dad's going to react to that, especially when he meets my mother." I said, looking away, "When she finds out about this incident, she's going to go on a rampage on your father. He's going to regret calling me a little girl."

"Then I am welcome to be your friend, Hannah Song." N said with the upmost manners, then walked away from our little group. I just looked at him walking away.

"So, Hannah, how does feel to be friends with the man you just threatened son." Lindsey asked me.

I just looked at her and said, "Actually, pretty nice, because I feel that I've met him before. Like I'm comfortable with him. I'm his first friend, the one who shows him the truth."

* * *

A/N: There! I included two characters from Pokémon Black and White, mainly Black, N and Ghetis! I love N's character and I absolutely hate Ghetis. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7: A Tavern and Captain Flirtboy

The Master of Tides

Chapter 7

A/N: I hate Ghetis. He ruins everything. He will play a pivoal part in this story. And yes, this story has elements from the other stories in my head, but I won't be putting them on this site because it will not translate well as it takes place from when I was 7 years old to now, but not in this story. I don't own Doctor Who nor Moby Dick. N is a very good character to be writing about and being with.

* * *

"You want to go WHERE?" I said, surprised at the captain's choice of place she should go.

"I said, I'm going to the tavern here in Fair Haven. Now put Audrey to bed and come find me there." Lindsey said stubbornly. I was somewhat against this idea because what happened earlier. "And it was your fault that he's mad at you. I don't think that he'll come for me, much less you because YOU'RE the one who threatened him."

"I meant what I said to that man. I don't care what he'll do to me, I'm just worried that he'll get thugs to attack you to get to me. The worst people he could get to me could be Templars." I said, scowling at the thought.

"See, you care, now please put Audrey to bed." She said, trying to get me to let her go to the tavern.

"Alright, I will. When I get to the tavern, I'll make sure no one hurts you. Audrey would not probably forgive me if I let her mother get hurt." I said, so Lindsey walked off, "And stay away from Captain Jack! He might be there!"

"I'll punch him the face!" Lindsey joked back at my comment. How I felt that Captain Jack would appear here was I know him to be at bars and taverns trying to pick up different people, man or woman and basically flirt with anything that has a pulse. Dad claims that Captain Jack is a 51st ex-time agent, ex-conman now immortal man. I believed that he will be coming.

Now, Audrey! Time for bed!" I said to the little girl.

"Aww, but-" Audrey complained, but I stopped her.

"It's 8:30. It's a bit past your bedtime. We sometimes allow you to stay up past it normally, but most of the time we in the sea. Right now we're on land. Do you really want your mother go out there without me?" I explained to her, picking her up to carry her to bed.

"No. I want her to come back." She said, whimpering a little.

"Ok, now we understand my point of view. Let's get you to bed. You might meet my mom and dad, and my siblings too tomorrow. I know that Abby is going to tire everyone out unless I distract her by challenging her to a race on the rooftops. I've always done that." I said telling her a little about my sister. We got to Audrey's room and I tucked her in. "You might have a busy day tomorrow, so try and get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok." Audrey yawned, so I patted her head and said good night. I was walking out when she said, "Promise that you protect mommy?"

I smiled at her and said, "I promise." And I left the room and closed the door. "Well then, time to go to work." I ran out of the halls to the deck, then jumped down to the dock and ran. I didn't do a viewpoint, so I turned on my eagle vision. "Ok, my target is Lindsey, so her trail will be...gold. Where's the gold trail?" I said to myself. I looked down in front of me and saw a blazing golden trail. "Found it." And I followed it, leading me to the tavern. "Looks about, um, 16 years old, by the looks of it. The town rebuilt it after mother left Fair Haven. I wonder what happened here that made it blow up." I said to myself as I open the door into chaos. My eagle vision was still on, so I saw a sea of grey, exactly three blue, one red, and one blazing golden glow. I turned it off and thought to myself, 'Three people that I can trust, and judging by how they look, they're assassins. And Lindsey is right beside the one red person in the room. Just her luck, I suppose. Well, time to do my job.' I walked up to Lindsey and the enemy quietly and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yup, the high seas. Wonderful place it be. I heard that there be a free republic in the West Indies led by pirates. The pirates are the only people on this god-damn earth who want to be free from the life of a peasant, where everyone is equal and you plunder other ships." Said the enemy, with a British accent and drinking beer. Lindsey looked uncomfortable, "Come on, you should come with me to Nassau. It'll be great. Leave this merchant business behind."

"N-no thank you, but I'm actually quite comfortable being a merchant. It's very fulfilling." Lindsey said, very uncomfortable about how the man was acting towards her. She noticed me and gave me a look for help getting out of this situation. I gave her a nod.

"Oi, pardon me, but you, sir, are making my friend very uncomfortable. And I think that she's been already taken. So I think you should take your business elsewhere." I interrupted, trying to help her escape.

"And what's makes you the boss of me?" He said turning to me, sneering.

"Well, for one, I can easily beat you, and second, I just don't like you." I said, being rude and truthful. He got very angry at me, and took a swing at me with his beer bottle. I ducked extremely fast, and said, "Well, if it is a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" He just got more angrier at me and kept swinging his bottle at me, while I just kept dodging. I saw an opening to hit him, I took it and gave him a solid right roundhouse kick to the face. He fell down and was knocked unconscious. Everyone in the tavern looked at me, surprised that I defeated the man easily. I looked at them right back and said, "Well, is someone going to help me get him out of here?" Some people volunteered and carried the unconscious man out of the tavern. I turned to Lindsey and cheekily smiled. She walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks for that. I am starting to believe that you were right about not going to the tavern."

I looked at her and said, "Since I'm here, I'll stay and make sure no other creepers come to you." She nodded in agreement and led me to a table with three chairs around it. I sat down in one, while Lindsey sat down in another.

We were talking between each other when a voice said, "Why, HELLO Ladies!" We looked at the person who said that.

"Ugg, not him. Captain Jack Harkness. Told you he will come." I sighed, slamming my head into the table.

"Why, Hannah, are you not saying hello to your uncle Jack?" Jack said, sitting down in the third chair.

"You're not my uncle. I have two uncles on my dad's side, my uncle Chris and my uncle David, and I have a lot more uncles and aunts on my mom's side, and they're all younger than me, except for Uncle Anthony." I said, scowling at him.

"Well, I am like your uncle, right?" He prodded. I sighed and shook my head yes and he said, "There we go. And who do we have here?" Noticing Lindsey.

"Captain Lindsey Stirling, at your service." Lindsey introduced herself.

"Hello, Lindsey." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Stop it, Jack. She has a daughter." I said, rolling my eyes, "A THREE year old daughter!"

"What's wrong in saying hello?" He asked innocently.

"You flirt, Captain Cheesecake!" I rudely said.

"Hey, that's what Mickey Mouse says!" Jack said accusing me.

"I know, Flirt Boy." I insulted.

"You are just like him." He said.

"I know. And my mother." I said cockily.

"Aw, come here you." He fondly said, putting me in a headlock and giving me an affectionate pat on the head. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Lindsey just looked at us, confused. "I'm not following."

"We're always like this. The insults, the affection, the constant banter between his flirting with anything with a pulse." I explained, prying myself out of him arms. We continued our conversation when these three bury men with a massive amount of muscle and scars came over to our table. I was suspicious of them, so I activated my eagle vision discreetly and saw that they were red. They came up to us and one said,

"Who here knocked our friend unconscious?" I looked at Lindsey and shrugged.

"Well I did because he was annoying my friend here, and he got very angry at me so he attacked me and I defended myself." I said, telling the truth. The one who spoke grabbed me by the shirt collar and yanked me into the wall.

"You had no right to hit our friend." He snarled.

"Actually, I had right to-" I matter of factly said when he cut me off.

"Which means that we are going to hurt you and your friends." He said, and he grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. I grabbed his wrists trying to pull him off of me, while meanwhile my right hand was heating up. The mark of fire was burning his wrist when he let go of me. I started hacking, trying to get some air in my lungs. "AGHHH!" He yelped in pain, clutching his wrist in agony.

I huffed and said, "That's what you get when you hurt me. You get burned." He got very angry and took a swing at me and missed. We started fighting, all three of them against me. One of them threw me against the wall and when I was down, grabbed me by the neck again.

"Let her go!" Lindsey shouted, slamming a chair on his head. It broke apart and didn't really hurt. He only got pissed at her and let go of me. I shouted to Captain Jack.

"Jack! Get her out of here!" He nodded and grabbed Lindsey by the shoulders and dragged her out of the door. To get their attention away from her, I talked smack to the three men.

"It's not them you want, it's me. Come and get me!" I shouted. They gladly replied to that and tried to get me. I simply dodged out of the way and grappled on one's back. I pulled him shirt collar and noticed a necklace. "Oo, what's this?" I sarcastically said, pulling it off. I looked at it and recognized it as Templar. I tossed it to one of the two blue people I saw earlier. "Templars. That's fantastic. Three more unimportant Templars to take care of, and I made a promise." I said, pressing the trigger for my left hidden blade, "You chose the wrong person to deal with." And I threw the man that I was sitting on over my shoulders out the window. The two other men realized that I was an assassin and promptly attacked. They pushed me into the wall and kicked me in the ribs, over and over again. Then it stopped, when the two other Templars were killed by two hidden blades. They belonged to the man who was blue in my eagle vision, with his hood over his face. I smiled at him and told him, "Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." He saw that I was too an assassin, and helped me up.

He said, "You may want to find your friends, sister. Make sure nothing happens to them. I'll catch up." I nodded and ran out the door.

"LINDSEY! JACK! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted out to nothing. I then saw the tracks on the ground. Signs of a struggle. I started to fear the worst.

* * *

A/N: Another cliffhanger. What happened to Lindsey and Jack. I added Jack! I said I would. I think that this story has more Assassin's Creed then Moby Dick. And I saw the first episode of the new season of Doctor Who! The twelfth Doctor is here! Who's wants to ask Lindsey to do a cover of some Doctor Who music, like I'm the Doctor, By Murray Gold? By the way, This is probably taking place during the same time as Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag. Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8: Assassino! Assassino!

The Master of Tides

Chapter 8

A/N: I had this scene in my head for awhile now, and it does include Captain Jack. If you noticed that I made references to the 9th and 10th doctors, I did. I will be referencing these two, because they are included in this story. The 9th Doctor is my Uncle Chris, and the 10th Doctor is my Uncle David, so I'm using the actors names, and each one calls themselves the respective numbered doctor, so my dad is the 11th Doctor, who is named Matt. Please don't hate me. I do not own Doctor Who nor Moby Dick. I really want to meet Lindsey Stirling. Hope she never meets John Barrowman. THAT would be hell.

* * *

"LINDSEY, JACK!" I shouted, hoping that they would respond. I saw the signs of a struggle on the ground, so I turned on my eagle vision in hopes to find my friends. The sight showed me the footpath of the struggle, all golden in my view. The path showed me the way where they went. I also saw the paths of red among them. They were taken by some enemies. I followed the golden trail and it led me to the outskirts of Fair Haven, in a clearing with some buildings with a cliff overlooking the water. "Whoever took my friends, you will be sorry when I'm done with you!" I yelled out in the clearing. I heard rustling around me.

"You are the daughter of the 11th Doctor." I heard someone hiss above me. I turned to face them. It was a masked man, holding Captain Jack and Lindsey by their coats collars. Jack was out cold while Lindsey was struggling with no avail.

"Let them go!" I shouted at him. He laughed meanly, while Lindsey was raving mad.

"Me, let them go because you say so?" He said darkly, "I don't think I want to, Doctor's Daughter? I will tell them your secret, Hannah Song."

"Well, actually they already know. I told them because I trust them. And which Doctor's Daughter am I? Because there's three, and two of them are the 11th's daughters." I said, in a knowing matter and referencing Jenny Tyler, Uncle David's and Rose Tyler's daughter, and me and my own sister.

"River Song's firstborn daughter." He said, annoyed at my question.

"Ok, that explains a lot, but why me? Why my friends? Because this does not reek of the Silence. You've heard of them, right? Because I know their secret." I said in a very Doctor way, "They want me. Because why? Because I'm the perfect psychopath's daughter, their weapon, their tool in their plan to kill my dad. To prevent him from ever reaching the fields of Trenzalore. But that's impossible. Because I know he goes to Trenzalore, to his death! But I know that he. Is. IMPOSSIBLE! SO remember who's standing in your way!"

"I want you. I will capture you and give you to them." He said, cackling.

I smirked and said, "Really, by making me surrender? Bloody hell, you're good. But not good enough. You see, I've met some people on the way here, one I met in the tavern. People I know I can trust. People who can do something I refuse to do. And it's a creed, a set of rules which I follow. I learned that nothing is true in the world. So if nothing is true in the world, then everything is permitted to create your own destiny." I looked around, noticing the assassins crouching, waiting for my signal. "And I'll say one more thing. Victorri Aquilli Assassini!" And the Assassins attacked the enemy, as they were surrounding me. The man who had my friends let go of Jack, but not Lindsey, and ran. I ran up some boxes piled up on a side of a building and got on the roof, chasing after him. "Get back here with my friend!" I yelled after him. He ran to the edge of the roofs and stopped. I caught up to him, staying at a safe distance to make him let go of Lindsey. I said, "Let. Her. Go. There's nowhere to run, nowhere left to hide. Just let her go."

"Let her go? Fine!" He screamed, tossing Lindsey off the cliff into the water below. She screamed as she fell to the water.

"No!" I said, pushing him out of the way and jumping after her. She hit the water and I dived in after her. I swam to her and grabbed her to bring her up. When we hit the surface, we both gasped for air. We both looked at each other and broke into smiles. I pulled back in to the docks, as they were the closest to us. When we were both on the docks, she collapsed on the docks while I sat down. We sat there for a few moments, breathing. I broke the silence and said, "Now do you believe me that going to taverns is not fun."

Lindsey looked at me and said finally, "Definaly. Who was he?"

"No idea. Let the assassins kill him, he deserves it, after what he done. You ok?" I asked, concerned.

"No, cold." She simply said. I nodded and helped her up. I put her arm over my shoulder and helped her to the ship.

* * *

When we got to the ship, I helped Lindsey to her quarters, the captain's quarters. It was somewhat decorated, but not lavishly. Off to one side was the bedroom, with a door separating the two rooms. There were some chairs of varying qualities of fanciness. I put Lindsey down in one with the plainest looking fabric. "I'm going down to the gulley to get a big metal tub so you can warm up. The water's chilly, so I'll heat up the water." I said, "I'll be right back. You, um, get dry clothes. You're soaking wet. I'll flame myself dry." Running out of the room. I ran out to the deck and did a somersault in the air, doing a flamewheel at the same time, drying myself. I landed on both feet, completely dry, and I ran to the gulley, picking out the biggest metal tub I could find, and ran out back to the deck. I stopped and slowed down to collect some water I could heat up. When I got back to Lindsey, she was changed into some dry clothes. "It's still a bit cold, but I'll easily heat it up." I said, putting the tub down and started shooting fire out of my hands, controllably.

"I still can't figure out how you can do that." Lindsey said, commenting on my control of fire without getting burned.

"It's a gift." I said, "Had it since I was young. I had years to perfect it. Can be breathed out of my throat, no burning me. Granddad says that there's a lining in my throat that protects it from the flame, and produces the flammable gas needed. There, all done and not boiling, not scalding. I can even control the temperature."

Lindsey slid her feet into the hot water and sighed in relief. I smiled when there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and saw that it was the male assassin who helped me earlier. He said, "I wanted to see if you were ok, seeing that you jumped off a cliff at the end."

I said, "Uh, ok, I went after my friend, Captain Lindsey Stirling. Do you want to talk to her?" Uneasily letting him through.

He walked in bowed on greeting to Lindsey, and he said to her, "Hello, My name is Charles Switch. I am an assassin and as a side job, banker. I was in the tavern when she, an assassin in her own right, pointed out to me that the men who attacked you and her there were those nasty Templars. I repaid that favor of her showing me the Templars that I was hunting by helping her save you and your male friend."

Lindsey was impressed by his manners and said, "It's ok, Mr. Switch. I know that Hannah is an assassin, that's how we met, when she defended me in an alleyway in Cardiff. Her parents were docked there as with our ship."

"That's right. I am an assassin, but I don't kill. I already killed someone, and I needed to do so she wouldn't hurt me anymore. Her name was Sarah Evil, but now I think about it, Sarah Evil is a pretty stupid name, probably an alias for another name. I stabbed her right through the heart, and then I pulled my sword out of her and push her dead body off a cliff. But I have this feeling that she's not dead anymore." I said, thinking, "I made a promise to my dad. He told me that killing is a choice you can make, and it infects you, and you have to live with it for the rest of your life."

"True man, your father. Who is he?" Switch said.

"The 11th Doctor, well the Doctor, and my mother is River Song." I said, "And I know, I have an American accent. You can blame Captain Jack for that. He was my babysitter. He was also the other one I was trying to save with Lindsey. I told him to get Lindsey out of the tavern."

"You're River Song's daughter? Your mother did a number on this town." He said, surprised.

"I know." I groaned, "She honesty didn't blow up those building, they just happened when my mother was here."

"And you know this because...?" He asked me.

"Mom told me that it wasn't her fault, but my dad argued about her involvement and...other things going on at the time." I sighed, "But that's another story for another time. Now back to the original subject, how is Jack?"

"He's ok, but he's asking for you." Switch said, "He is...disturbing everyone."

"Ah, yes, that. There's a reason why I call names, like Captain Cheesecake, and Flirt Boy." I said, in a very doctor way, "Ignore him, if not, knock him silly. He won't stop, but let him go and send him to his ship. Torchwood, isn't it? I never really liked the name." Charles Switch bowed again and left us. "Well, that was unexpected. Let's get some sleep. After tonight, it seems a very good idea. I think we need this." Lindsey agreed and I left the room to go to bed.

* * *

_Give me something with bones. Here, chicken and salad. The shadows are very hungry. Stand back, all of you! If you touch the Shadows, you're done for. Hello Sweetie. Run. Get back into your spaceship and run, and tell everyone to stay away from the Library. Pretty Boy come with me. These creatures are called-_

"VASTRA NERADA!" I screamed awake. I was trembling, in fear of the Vastra Nerada. Carnivorous Shadows, wonderful. My nightmare contains man-eating shadows, great. Where was I? The Library, no, I'm on a ship. The T.A.R.D.I.S.? No the **Spontaneous me,** that's it. Clothes, where's my clothes? Oh here they are. Shirt, check, pants, check, sneakers, no wait, boots, check, vest with hood, check, fez, not here. Where's my fez? Wait, no fez with me. River destroyed them all, wait she's my mother. Why am I so confused? Head...fuzzy...where's my sonic? Wahh-bonk! On the floor! "OWWWW! MY HEAD!" I cried in pain, clutching my head, "WHY IT MUST BE MY HEAD! Oh Rassilion, I hate you so much!" A tiny knock came on the other side of the door. "It's unlocked, I think." The knob turned and Audrey's head peeked in.

"Who's Rassilion?" She asked innocently, "And why did you fall on the floor?"

"Uh." I uttered, "I...don't know. I fell on the floor because my internal steering is off. I woke up confused." I rubbed my sides of my head, and said, "And why are you here in my room? I need something to do to recalibrate my head."

The three year old was confused at my statement about my 'internal steering being a bit off' and said, "My mommy isn't out yet, and it is almost 9, according to the crew." It took me a bit to process the information, then I realized what time it was. My eyes got wide and I ran to get up, but fell flat on my face.

"Oomph! I have got to stop doing that! It's 9 in the morning and I'm the one who sleeps in usually!" I said into the floor, as I scampered up and grabbed my vest with a hood. My head was pounding but I didn't care. I ran to Lindsey's quarters and half open the door, half rammed it. "Lindsey, are you ok? Because my head is pounding, like 4 heartbeats. Wait, don't listen to that, that's the Master, no I never met the Master! Arggh, what is wrong with me! I am mentioning things that never happened and people I've never met! Damnit, my head hurts..."

I heard a groan coming from her bedroom. I motioned Audrey to stay away and get Drew and Gavi, and I went to the bedroom. I opened the door and looked into the darkness. I tried to activate my eagle vision and suddenly my head starts pounding away heavier. I grrred at the pain and turned the vision on anyway. Gold fills my field of view. I immediately turn it off, and dashed to my friend, shaking her awake. "I don't want to get up now, I'm busy." She mumbled.

"Yeah, and I didn't want to either." I growled as I yanked the shades open, "I screamed out Vastra Nerada today when I woke. I told you they will get worse. I woke up confused and delusional. And I'm still getting things confused. Stupid headache..."

Lindsey retreated away from the bright light that shone in our eyes, groaning. I rolled my eyes, painfully, and said, "Now what's wrong, because I am no mood for this. I want to get this over with and hopefully clear my head, 'cause it's pounding. I hate this light too, you know."

"Same...pounding...head...hurts." Lindsey rasped out. I carefully place my head in my hand.

"You got the worst of it. Audrey's getting Gavi and Drew, I'll tell them what's wrong, so I'll dim the light for both of us. I think that meat will clear our heads, maybe more mine than yours. I think I'll do something different today, just for the fun of it and to ease my pain." I said, pulling the shades down and leaving the room. I left the door open a crack and ran into Gavi.

"What's wrong with the Captain?" Gavi asked worried.

"She's most likely sick from falling into the cold water last night. I might be, but I know that a bit of flame will clear my head. Take care of her, I want her sitting up when I get back." I explained, walking past them.

"Where are you going, Captain's Apprentice?" Drew asked me.

"First, to my room, to get changed into some different clothes my mother got me, and second, I'm going to town to get some meat." I sighed, "Sometimes, a dragon needs a little meat." And I walked out.

* * *

A/N: Wow you must hate me. I made Lindsey sick! And to draw attention to YouTube I was watching her Stars Align Video earlier and one comment drew my attention to it. It is by Jenya Lestina and it talks about a religion based on Lindsey herself. I read all of the replies and laughed at a few because Lindsey read it and said 'Oh dear...' to it and the one after it was freaking HILARIOUS! Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9: Sickness and Meat

The Master of Tides

Chapter 9

A/N: Bad news everyone. Or good news. I don't know. My parents here in this world found out about this story and this account. I hope that they don't block this because it is on my laptop, and it is the only thing that knows the password to my account. If I can remember it and I WILL NOT TELL YOU LOT! There, I got my point across again. I don't own Doctor Who nor Moby Dick though this is turning out to be so much more. I need help on where to put this in which fandom section. It's more Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag than Moby Dick. Oh, I don't know JUST HELP ME!? Stupid blackout not letting me work on this for two days...

9/18/14: I can't do this on my laptop, because NOW I can't get on without getting a black screen whenever I log on it. This is being done on the desktop...Discreetly. And I found a printed version of Moby Dick in a English 11R textbook. It's not the full story...

* * *

I went to my room, head pounding, and grabbed a nice reddish shirt, with black pants and a hat. It was the only hat that mother would not destroy and shoot off of dad's head. I dressed in this and walked out of the room and off the ship. "I'm not going to run. It's going to cause my head to hurt more." I mumbled to myself, "Fire, I need fire. To heal my hurt. To ease my pain, well at least allow me to find a butcher's." Since I never did a viewpoint here. To find the butcher's shop, I need the map of the town in my mind. I can easily do that when I see the town from somewhere up high, but the only way I could is to climb a very tall building. With this headache, I won't be able to climb and synchronize the view, so I needed to clear my head just enough to climb clearly. I walked out to the docks and walked all the way into town, using my hide-in-plain sight skills. I wanted a fire, so I went to the beach, to make a fire out of sight. "Here's goes nothing." I said, placing the last firewood down and lit it. The blaze shot up, and I stuck my hand in it and absorbed the flames. I felt the flames coursing through my veins, healing the lesions in the blood vessels and the dulling my headache. I felt the headache easing away, so I drew my hand out of the flames and kicked sand on the flames, dousing them. I then started running, through the street, and into an alleyway. I faced a wall and ran up it, grabbing the ledge. I pulled myself up, and looked around with my vantage point for the highest building in town, preferably one with a bird circling it. I saw it, a towering clock tower, like Big Ben, with the perch to view the whole town. "Got it." I said, glad that I found the viewpoint. I start running towards it, leaping rooftop to rooftop to the clock tower. I ran off to the wall and grabbed a foothold, then started climbing the tower. When I finally reach the top, I take in the surroundings, etching the layout of Fair Haven into my mind, basically synchronizing the view. I spotted a butcher's somewhat past the alleyway I started in, and I looked down and saw a haystack to do a leap of faith into. I leaped off the building, straightening my pathway down, then two-thirds down I flipped and had my back hit the hay. When I landed, I rolled out and ran towards the street. I got to the street and went to the butcher's shop. "Um, excuse me sir, but what is your selection of meat?" I asked the butcher in a fake British accent.

He laughed heartfully and said, "Well lassie, we have the finest cuts in meat in 5 miles. We have pork, cow, lamb, and fish. What is it you are looking for?"

I said again in the fake accent, "What cuts can feed a ship full of people? I come from the ship Spontaneous Me."

"Ah, I see. You're getting tired of having the same thing everyday, so you came down to get something different!" The butcher understood my reason why somewhat.

"Somewhat like that. Now the meat. What's the biggest size you have?" I asked nicely. The butcher showed me the biggest cuts of meat he had, and I chose a beef steak that was big, thick, and heavy. I paid for it and used both hands to pick it up and carried it out of the shop. Who else was I run into but N. He was surprised that I was carrying a huge cut of meat and didn't recognized me at first sight.

"What are you doing, Hannah, and why are you dressed like that." He asked sincerely.

"Oh I'm getting meat for the captain and the whole ship. I thought, why not? And Lindsey's sick, I think." I explained, "And the clothes my mother got for me to wear as a way to hide in plain sight."

"Your captain, sick? That's sad." N said, showing sympathy.

"She was thrown off a cliff into cold water. I jumped in after her. I have a headache, which was pounding earlier but I dulled it the only way I could, but it's temporary. It's slowly coming back." I deadpanned. The pounding was coming back, as the confusion.

N eyes widen, then asked, "Can I help you with that meat?"

I nodded, and we both carried it to the ship. I said, "This is the Spontaneous Me. It's smaller than my parents ship, but I love it all the same. I like to be on a ship, all the same. Nice way to fall asleep. And am I rambling? I get that from my dad."

"I would like to listen to whatever you have to say." N said honestly.

"No you don't. I will talk about things that never even happened, science that doesn't exist yet, solve problems in record time." I said, solemnly, "You don't know what's it like to be smarter than everyone else around you. I more clever than everyone around me, like my dad."

He looked at me and said, "So am I. I see the world differently than others. I see the black and white of everything. I can see colors fine, but the truth and ideals of this world are in black and white."

I stared at him and then finally said, "It's not just black and white, it's full of greys. You don't see what I can. I can see sounds and hear shapes, tell if someone is to be trusted, someone who can not be trusted and who are innocent." Describing my eagle vision.

"How?" He asked.

"Eagle vision. That's what they call it. Had it all my life. Some people don't have it, some people have to train it, while some people have it instantaneously from birth. It gets weaker every generation, unless you have 'selective breeding' of the trait. I hate you, Juno." I explained, "Oh, here we are, the door. Thank you very much for helping me, but I can take it from here. See you later, or tomorrow, N. And watch out for my mother. She will be here today or tomorrow."

I waved N off and then went down to the gulley. The chef made stew and I grabbed two bowls, one for me and one for Lindsey. Her door was open a crack a I left it, and saw Gavi and Drew waiting for me. "Is she sitting up like I asked?" I asked Drew and Gavi. They both shook their heads yes and I said, "Then off with you. Make sure Audrey does not get in trouble." They went off and I knocked on the door. "I said that I was going to get meat, and I did. The chef made stew with it."

"Then bring it here! Those two wouldn't let me get up!" Lindsey said from the other side.

I opened the door and said, "With good reason. You had a pounding headache like me, and when I woke up, I was somewhat delusional. And I couldn't walk straight. I told your daughter that my internal steering was off. She was very confused about that statement."

Lindsey held her head and said, "You're rambling again. They kept me confined."

I laughed and said, "Well, they didn't want falling all over like I was when I ran over to you by Audrey's concern. How could freezing cold sea water cause a blinding headache and disorientation? I don't get that."

"Rambling. And i don't know. What time is it?" Lindsey asked.

"Eleven Thirty. Eat." I said, thrusting the bowl of stew at her. She took it and we both ate.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! This Chapter is done! I have one more allready written, but it is not the next one. I'll be putting it up from Google+ Drive. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 10: Brothers and Sisters, oh MY!

The Master of Tides

Chapter 10

A/N: Note to you all readers, I'm writing this chapter on a coach bus that does have LIMITED WI-FI. I can't go to twitter and get to YouTube because of this. The reason why I'm on a coach bus is because I'm going with the Victor Marching Blue Devils Field Band to Dayton, Ohio, and perform the show "Call me Ishmael" at Welcome Stadium. It is where I got the inspiration for this Fic. I am on the colorguard, so basically I spin a 6-foot metal pole with a silk on half of it and I march/dance with it. There are also rifles and sabers too. The rifles are just wood and the sabers are just basically metal with white electric tape. Wait. I talked too long about color guard, I need to get back on the story! I don't own Doctor Who nor Moby Dick, so bear with me.

* * *

After we ate, I helped Lindsey get out of bed. I made sure that she was not falling over and tripping over herself. Once I was satisfied, I left the room so Lindsey can do her stuff. I walked out to the deck, had my face to the wind. I looked out to the sea, and saw a ship in the distance. I pulled out my telescope and looked through and saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. Mom was at the wheel, most likely arguing with Dad. Nicky was yelling at both them, trying to get their attention. He must of spotted the **Spontaneous Me** and trying to tell them that it's me. Jamie was no where to be seen, and Abbigail looked very excited to see me. I will have to challenge her to a race on the rooftops, knowing that she has boundless energy. I lowered the telescope and smiled. I then shouted, "HEY EVERYONE, MY PARENTS ARE COMING!" The whole crew cheered, happy that they weren't alone. Lindsey came out, fully dressed, hearing my cry.

"What?" She asked me, "Your parents are coming? That's great. Now Audrey can meet your family." Audrey came up behind her.

"Hannah, who's coming?" She asked me innocently.

I smiled at her, and kneeling down to her level, I said, "Well, my family is coming, Audrey. They're right over there." Lifting her up and pointing towards my parent's ship. "See that? That's the T.A.R.D.I.S., my parent's ship. I grew up on it. Me and my siblings joke that it is bigger on the inside."

"Is it?" Audrey asked.

"It looks like it, but I'm actually no sure." I said, "There are some rooms I have never been in. My mom was somewhat overprotective of me. More than your mother."

"Hey!" Lindsey exasperated, "I am NOT overprotective of Audrey!"

"Well you allow her more privileges than I had when I was three, even older. Grandmum didn't let me out of her sight when I was with her and Granddad." I retorted back, "And when I as with my mom and dad, Mom didn't let me go out of her's and DAD's sight, though Dad wasn't that very watchful." Remembering.

"Oh I hate you." Lindsey said.

"No you don't." I said back. I picked the retort from Mom and Dad when they go at it.

"Go welcome your parents." Lindsey ordered me. I complied.

* * *

I waited on the dock for my parent's ship to dock. As they got closer, I heard more of Mom and Dad's argument.

"Why won't let me steer her into the dock, Honey?" Dad whined to Mom.

"Because, Sweetie, last time I let you steer Sexy in a harbor, I was pregnant with Abbigail, and YOU destroyed the harbor. The locals haven't still forgiven you for it." Mom snapped back.

"River, I told you, I was distracted by Hannah and Nicholas arguing about who knows what, and the incident was almost 9 years ago!" Dad said, waving his hands trying to prove his point.

"Doctor, you claim you can do two things at once, and yet you couldn't stop the two eldest from fighting AND not destroy that harbor at the same time." Mom argued.

"They were loud and obnoxious! I had to put all my attention to them to prevent a fistfight." Dad complained. I rolled my eyes. It was the same damned argument about why Dad wasn't allowed to steer the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Oh I hate you." Mom growled.

Dad said, "You don't."

I got feed up with it, and shouted, "WELL ARE YOU TWO DONE ARGUING ABOUT WHO DRIVES THE OLD GIRL INTO HARBOR AND TIE THE SHIP TO THE DOCKS?!" Mom and Dad stopped arguing and looked at me. Their faces went ashen, and Dad ordered Nicky and Jamie to jump off the ship and onto the dock to tie her down. They both did so, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped beside me.

"Hello, Hannah!" Jamie greeted me. Nick just grunted.

I greeted them too, "Hello Jamie! Nice to see you!" Hugging him. He hugged back, and we released each other. "Hello to you too, Nick. Will you at least give me a hello hug?"

"Fine." Nick groaned. He weakly hugged me. When he let go, Abby came out running.

"HANNAH!" She screamed, running into my, hugging enthusiastically, almost knocking me over.

"Abby! I haven't seen you in 8 months! Now please stop hugging me, because you are now crushing me." I said, surprised of her reaction.

"Sorry, but I was just so excited to see you!" Abby said in a Scottish accent.

"Why do you have a Scottish accent?" I asked her, confused.

"Oh, I was practicing manipulating my voice, like Uncle David." Abby said in her normal British accent, "By the way, why do you have a different accent than all of us?"

"I impressed my accent from Captain Jack. He was our babysitter, remember?" I said. I then saw Mom and Dad coming down to us. "Hello Mom, Dad. Haven't kill him yet, Mom?" Dad made a face, and Mom just laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, I haven't killed your idiot of a father yet, but he's asking for it." Mom said. Dad made a face of pure horror.

"OI! You, stop. River, you killed me once, and I got better. Seriously, really River" Dad whined.

"Lake Silentio? Utah? April 22nd 2011?" I said. Mom and Dad looked at me funny. "What? Something I said?"

"Why did you say that?" Dad asked me. I shrugged.

"I...don't know." I said, "But I remember it."

Dad then turned around to Mom and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and asked, "So, Hannah, where is your captain?"

"Oh, Lindsey's up there, on the deck, most likely with her daughter." I said, pointing up to the top deck of the **Sponataneous Me**, "So who wants to meet her?" Abby cheered, Jamie nodded, and Nick just gave me a harmph and a fine. I smiled and said, "So who wants to climb the side of the ship, and who wants to go up the gangplank?"

"I'll climb the side of the ship." Abby cheered.

"I'll try to climb it." Jamie said.

"Gangplank" Nick sighed, bored.

"Spoilsport." I muttered, as he walked away to the gangplank. I turned to my other two siblings, and said, "Who wants to race?" They both said yes, so I counted down from 3. "3, 2, 1 GO!" I ran up the side, and grabbed a ledge. Jamie was struggling to keep up with me and Abby, while me and her were neck and neck. I reached the top, and went over the rail. "Hah! I won!"

Abby came up, and said, "Aww, I thought that I was going to win! Why do you always beat me and Jamie?"

I chuckled, "Abby, the reason why I win at our races is because I have not only years of experience, but also the strength too." Abby came over the rail and stood up next to me. I looked down to Jamie. "Need help?" I asked my little brother.

He huffed, and said, looking up to me, "Yes...Please..."

I rolled my eyes, and me and Abby helped him up. Audrey saw us and ran up to me. "Hannah! Are these people your family?" I laughed and pick her up, holding her to my side.

"Yes, these two are my two of my siblings, my sister Abbigail and my brother Jamie. And that," I said, facing my brother Nick who was just coming onboard, "Is my brother Nicholas. He is rude, crude and unrefined, in simple terms. I think that he is bored." Teasing him , as he walked towards us.

Nick was grumbling. "Shut up, Hannah. Where's this Captain of yours, anyway"

I made a face of disappoint, and said, "Well, you are speaking to her daughter, you idiot."

"Yeah! I'm Lindsey Stirling's Daughter! You be nice!" Audrey said, crossing her arms in contempt. Nick got wide-eyed, startled by the little girl statement and the realization that he was in front of the captain's daughter.

"Damnit." He mumbled, as Lindsey walked up behind him.

"Were you just insulting my daughter!" Lindsey said, startling Nick. He jumped, and the rest of us laughed.

"I-I-I'm-m-m-s-s-sor-r-r-ry-y-y-y-Mrs-Mrs-Stirling." He stammered.

We all cracked up.

* * *

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! I had some interruptions and one of my instructors, the Head Colorguard instructor, (I won't give away her name.) came back to where I am on this bus and kept on bugging me to put her in this story. I kept on saying no, but should I put her in this story? Your decision, readers, so choose wisely. Give me some reasons why should I put her in, and do not, I repeat, DO NOT say her name. My decision will be final, and it will be the final decision. Contact me through Private Messaging through this site. I will read them when I can. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 11: Pointless stories and others

The Master of Tides

Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, I'm starting this at my school, and on my Google Drive. I am trying to connect this chapter to my thought process and the previous chapter. If you recall one of the lines in one of the previous chapters, it was a clue of who Audrey's dad is. I hope that he will come up in this chapter, if I can get his entrance right. I also might have a reader who will review this story, IF HE CAN GET AROUND TO READING THIS! I keep bugging him to read this, and he says that he had work. YOU CAN ALWAYS DO IT AFTER WORK AND HOMEWORK, YOU KNOW!? There, I'm done with my rant, now to get on with the story. I don't own Doctor Who or Moby Dick, but I do own myself(well of course), and Audrey Stirling(She is my own creation of my mind). Lindsey is her own self, by any account. Also, Jamie and Abby are my own creation, but Nick, he's my real-life younger brother. I'm allowed to annoy him however I want in here, right?

* * *

After me, Lindsey, Audrey, Jamie, and Abby made fun of Nick, I introduced them to Lindsey and Audrey. Jamie was happy, Abby was hyper and proud, while Nick was a stinkpot. I guess since Nick was acting like that because he was made fun of and embarrassed that he acted rude to Lindsey and Audrey. He grumbled and grumbled until I told him off. "Nicholas, if you are going to act like this the whole time, then GET OFF THIS SHIP! Get off and go back to the **T.A.R.D.I.S.!** And when you feel like apologizing to Lindsey and her daughter, you can come back!" I yelled at him.

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE! Happy?" He said, throwing his hands in the air(A/N:..And wave them like you just don't care…). He stalked off, and I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back. When he got off the ship, I turned back to the others.

"So, now you met my siblings, Audrey. What do you think?" I said to Audrey.

Audrey thought about it, then said, "I don't like your brother, Nicky. He's mean. But Jamie and Abby are fun. They're like you said they were."

I laughed. "Nick's not like this all the time. Me and him argue sometimes. And Dad stills blames one of our arguments for making him destroy a harbor. That was the last time I remember Mom letting Dad steer their ship into a harbor. And that was about...8, 9 years ago, give or take. Abby's about a crazy as me, maybe a bit worse. And Jamie is more laid back, like Granddad's temperament to Grandma's fiery temper." Abby made a sound of indignity, while Jamie rolled his eyes at our little sister.

"I am NOT crazy, sis, and I am certainly not crazy as you." Abby shot back.

I laughed and pulled her into a headlock. "Yes you are, Abby. You once had about fifty men chasing after you when you were 5, just because you took their belts. And Mom couldn't leave you with Grandma and Granddad because you flat out refused to be left behind. And also because you caused WAY too much damage to the school building in Leadworth when we visited to 'try' dropping you off with Amy and Rory for you to live with them until you were 5. But noooo, you had to start a fire in the middle of the school. Now if you ever go live with our grandparents, you will not be allowed to go to school there. They banned you for life, even though you were 3 and a terror rightfully. You even terrorized the teacher there, and she seemed very nice and patient of you, until you flat out destroyed her classroom and half of the school." Lindsey got wide-eyed when I said those comments.

"Wait, back up a bit, Hannah, your sister here destroyed half of a school building when she was just 3?!" Lindsey said, trying to comprehend the story, "How is that even possible?"

Abby said, "It's amazing what you can do with open containers of flammable liquid, some unattended matches and unlimited paper. I created a blaze of fun and hysteria out of it." Nonchalantly while still in my headlock. "I hear that they made the room safer after I left. Ah, good times."

Lindsey threw up her hands in defeat, "Hannah, you are right, Abby is worse than you."

I grinned. "I know." I said, "Lived with her since she was born. Me and Jamie had to handle her when Mom and Dad were out. Nick refused to help. He thought that she was a Zygon!" Jamie agreed, and I let Abby go of the headlock.

"Yep, lil' sis is a right ole' terror. Took me and Hannah to drag her out of trouble, though more Hannah than me." Jamie said, "Some people call dad The Oncoming Storm, while some people call Abby here The Oncoming Terror. She has a reputation just like Mum's."

"HEY I AM NOT A TERROR! I TRIED NOT TO DESTROY THOSE BUILDINGS IN HANZINBURG!" Abby shouted at Jamie. I was taken back at the mention of Hanzinburg.

"Um, Abby, but me and Lindsey were in Hanzinburg only a month ago when we got the order for the shipment we had to here. When was that incident?" I asked her.

"2 weeks ago, big sis. Why?" Jamie supplied.

"Oh, ok, so I was not blamed for that." I said. Jamie and Abby got confused expressions on their faces. I turned to Lindsey to explained.

"This one," Pointing to me, "Spoke out against some soldiers that were beating up some innocent people and pointing guns at them, threatening the innocents to gain money from them." Lindsey explained, "She got between a woman with 2 boys, no younger than Audrey here, and a soldier, who looked like the captain of the group of soldiers, and told him to stop. He growled at Hannah to get out of the way, and she said no, so he started to pull the trigger of his gun, aiming at Hannah when she kicked his gun out of his hand. A fight between her and the whole group of soldiers commenced, and when it was over, your sister stood out victorious with a bloody nose, trickle of blood coming out of a corner of her mouth, and cuts all over. She was huffing and puffing as she was trying to calm down as she won. All of the soldiers were lying in a heap of groans and moans, as she walked over them towards me, then she fell to her knees." Abby and Jamie were entranced by the story. Lindsey continued, "After a while on her knees she said to me, 'ow, but that served them right.'. Somehow, during the fight, one of the soldiers hit her in the back right where the scars are. It send her into overdrive to end the fight quickly. So she sat right down against a wall to catch her breath." Abby looked like she was going to burst.

"And then what happened, Captain Stirling?" Abby asked her, pleading for more. Lindsey looked at me, with a gleam in her eye.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell them now or later." Lindsey said to me, "Hannah, when should I tell them the rest of it?"

I groaned, "Later, Lindsey, please. With my parents here, there bound to be a bonfire tonight. They would like to hear the story themselves. And I think that we'll have some more company." Reminding her of the other ship that was coming.

"Then I'll tell the rest of the story then." Lindsey said, grinning suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at her grin.

"Aww, but I want to hear what happened to you, Hannah." Abby whined to me. Jamie agreed with her.

I groaned at their antics. "You'll hear it tonight, when Lindsey tells Mom and Dad. I can't imagine what they would think of my reaction..." I stared out into space, visualizing what their reactions would be. I then shook my head, getting the images out of my head, then said, "Nope, don't want to think about it. Abby, Jamie, anything else you want to tell me?" They both shook their heads no, but I noticed Abby sharing a smirk with Jamie, indicating they knew something, and I could tell that they were lying. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, you two think that you could lie to me? I know that you are lying, so spill." Abby and Jamie got wide-eyed at my statement. They turned towards each other.

"Abby, you tell." Jamie said to her.

"No, James, YOU tell her. You saw it." Abby retorted back, using Jamie's full name.

They started bickering between themselves till I stopped them. "BOTH OF YOU. TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED." I said in both of their faces.

"Well... It happened 2 days ago..." Abby started, as me and Lindsey listened to her story. When she was done, I was shaking my head in my hand.

"This always happens when someone does NOT stop Mom and Dad. Abby, Jamie, you two plus Nick has to stop them. If they go at it longer, they would cause something to go wrong." I sighed. Lindsey finally pointed out that there was a dust cloud in the town. "WHAT?!" I said, startled.

* * *

A/N: I lost it at the end. Any suggestion? I'm up for it. Please Review.


	13. Chapter 12: Fight and Time

The Master of Tides

Chapter 12

A/N: OK, I tried to start this chapter at school, but I just couldn't get it. What is with me and starting my fanfic at school?! Also, the weird thing about school today, we had a half-day. ALL the schools in my district had a half-day. I'm a 11th grader, a junior, and I had a half-day. They started the half-days for the whole school district, including the Junior/Senior high, about last year, because I don't remember having them when I was a freshman. Rambling again, I see. I don't own Doctor Who or Moby Dick. And I saw _Kill the Moon_, and I noticed the Doctor pushed Clara too far, but understand that he didn't want to make the choice to kill one life for a billion lives. He was faced with that decision already in _The Beast Below,_ and Amy Pond saved him from that decision by giving him another. This time with Clara there was no third opinion, just two. And one more thing, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT TYPE IN LINDSEY STIRLING IN THE SEARCH BOX AT ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN! YOU WILL BE SORRY THAT YOU DID. I did, and I am somewhat disgusted at what people write on there about Lindsey.

* * *

I jumped the rail and landed on the dock, leaving everyone behind. I went off running towards the commotion. As I got closer, I realized that it was a fight, but only the shouting was incoherent. I didn't know who was fighting, so I resolved to contain the fight as much as possible until I learn who's fighting. When I reached the fight, the faces were too blurry for me to recognize. The fight was getting dangerously close to a window, so I ran between them and the window, intending to block them. Lindsey, Audrey, Abby and Jamie caught up with me. They were scared that I was going to try and end the fight.

"Hannah, what are you doing?!" Lindsey asked me.

"I'm going to stop this!" I shouted over to her. I got into a stance, bracing myself for impact. I thought to myself, 'I'm the Daughter of Time, the Child of Diagla, and I can stop this.' Remembering something that doesn't exist here, but somewhere else it does. I closed my eyes, then opened them. My eyes were red, as I was summoning power. Lindsey saw this, and got scared, as she remembered the promise she made to me when I went with her after I met her in Cardiff. I made her promise me that if she ever sees me with my eyes red, she would knock me unconscious before I loose control, as usually happens when my eyes turn red after I loose my temper. She couldn't fulfill the promise as I was too far for her to do so.

"I hope she knows what's she doing." She muttered under her breath. Abby and Jamie heard her say that, and looked at her. She noticed, and told them, "You sister asked me to stop her when her eyes turn red. You probably know why." They nodded, and turned back towards me.

As Lindsey told them, I was in total control. It wasn't like anything I've ever felt when my eyes are red. I felt everything around me. I felt the seconds, the minutes, the hours. I felt time, all of it. It was like time was flowing through me. I felt like I could control it. It was an amazing feeling. I then said something I've never said in this lifetime. "Time stop!" And the fighters just stopped, not moving but frozen in time. I didn't recognized them, but I got between them and I restarted time and grabbed their incoming fists. "Stop this, stop this now!" I yelled at them. The two previously fighting men were scared of my sudden appearance and withdrew their fists from my hands and ran screaming. I watched them run off, then turned to my siblings and friends, and said, "Well that's one way to end a fight. Not what I planned, though."

They just got wide-eyed, confused at what they saw. Then Lindsey spoke up. "What did you just do, exactly?"

I looked at her funny. "What do you mean? I stopped the fight, if that's the answer you'll looking for." I said, confused.

"Your eyes went red. Were you in control?" Lindsey pointed out.

I was shocked. I never knew I could have my eyes turn red and still be in control. I said, "Yes, I was. I was in control, and I felt the most glorious thing I have ever felt in my entire life."

"What was it?" Lindsey asked me.

I looked down for a bit, then back at her and said, "Time." Then everything collapsed for me. Mom and Dad were screaming my name. They sounded like they were worried, like scared of what I just done. For once in my life, I wanted to escape. Escape from everything, run in the stars, be a hero. I felt that I wanted to save the world. Just that moment, I wanted to harness that power which I just took control of and use it to my advantage. I just wanted to become time, become the true Daughter of Time that I was. To everyone else around me, I zoned out. It took a slap across the face to bring me back. "AHH!" I cried out, clutching my check where I've been slapped, "WHO DID THAT?!"

"Well, at least you're back among the living. Your father does this sometimes whenever he remembering something." Mom said, smirking.

"Mom? Seriously, you had to slap me?! Not funny. I just said one word, and next thing I remember is you slapping me." I complained.

"That's the reason why. Your father never remembered what happened during the times he was zoned out remembering something. It's usually one key word that kicks in a memory from long ago. Not surprised that it's happening now since you're 16 and all." Mom muttered that last part.

"Oh, I hate you." I muttered under my breathe.

Mom heard that and said, "No you don't, now where's the most secluded part of the beach?" Hinting about the tradition we have.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "I made a fire out of sight on the beach earlier today, so I don't know if the site is out of sight. Can we check?" Wanting to get out of the street.

"Lead the way." Mom gestured. I breathed a sigh of relief and started down.

I passed by Lindsey and said, "Why don't you go welcome our next arrival?" Hinting to her that another ship was appearing in the distance. She got wide-eyed and ran off with daughter in tow without a word. I was confused with that, then I shrugged and started towards the place where I lit the earlier fire.

* * *

I led my parents and two siblings to the place where I had a fire earlier. "Go ahead, make my day." I graveled on the Mom and Dad. They took to it, inspecting the area.

"Well it's somewhat secluded." "I don't know Sweetie, it's out in the open to the town." "River, no one saw her." "Someone could of saw her and taken a shot and her, Doctor. She hasn't been found yet." "Now, honey, you're exaggratating." Mom and Dad went on about my choice of beach, inspecting as they went.

I looked at my brother and sister, and rolled my eyes. "They always do this, right?"

Audrey quietly nodded. "It's gotten worse since you left." Jamie silently agreed.

"How bad?" I asked quietly.

"Mom gets more paranoid when they pick a spot to have the bonfire. Dad fails at calming her down on her fear of one of us being taken." Jamie said, while watching our parents argue on about the placement of the fun later tonight. "It's gotten so bad that Clara had to act as the tie-breaker. How come you don't listen to their argument even when you were still with us?" Asking me,

"I ran off as soon as I could." I said, smirking, "Well I'm going to catch up to Lindsey. Which one of you is going to go get Nick or Clara?"

They both raised their hands, then they agreed on who gets who. Then they ran off and I followed in suit. I really don't want to get involved with my parents argument.

* * *

A/N: Same as last chapter, I lost it. The Daughter of Time thing is from another of my stories which I will never put on this site. Next Chapter, I promise, I will bring in Audrey's Dad. Guess who, and no, it is not Peter Hollens. He already has a family, and NO PENTATONIX. They do not exist in this universe. By the way, who likes Lindsey's new video RoundTable Rival? I will announce something about the Victor Marching Blue Devils in next chapter,


End file.
